Tío Tony
by CosmeFulanita1
Summary: Tony Stark preferiría tener que pelear contra mil extraterrestres antes de tener que cuidar a la hija del Capitán América y de la Viuda Negra, pero ni siquiera una batalla de esa magnitud le haría aprender lecciones tan grandes como las que aprenderá convirtiéndose en el Tío Tony.


**_¡Hola!_**

**_Solo aclarar que en esta historia le di un final definitivo a la historia de Los Vengadores. La verdad no se como terminará, por lo que escribí lo que a mi me gustaría ver._**

**_Espero les guste este pequeño One-Shot y si encuentran algún error les ruego me disculpen._**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

**_Los Vengadores NO ME PERTENECEN_**.

•~•~•

Tony Stark hacía lo típico que haría un cuarentón en una maravillosa tarde de verano: Terminar a su "nuevo amigo"... Amigo que consistía en una armadura de semblante aterrador que le encaraba como si fuera a hacerle daño.

El héroe apretaba la última tuerca para así dar fin a su más reciente obra maestra, pues aunque ya desde hacia años que no las necesitaba, aquellas corazas eran una parte de él que jamás dejaría ir, después de todo, Iron Man no podía ser Iron Man sin su armadura.

Estaba ansioso por probar su funcionalidad, pero se distrajo al voltear y ver como su hermosa esposa ingresaba la clave para poder entrar a su lugar favorito de toda la mansión. Cuando estuvo dentro, le dio un vistazo al taller como siempre lo hacía: sin ninguna chispa de asombro y como si algo se estuviera pudriendo. Llevaba un elegante vestido, algo raro para ese día de la semana en particular.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo, cariño? - Tony se acercó y la besó en los labios. - Te vez hermosa. - Dijo luego de examinarla detenidamente.

\- Ya lo sé - Contestó Pepper, pero no como usualmente respondía a sus halagos. «¿Qué es lo que hice esta vez?» pensó Tony, «¿Acaso es otra noche de cita que olvidé?»

\- ¿Que sucede? - Quizo saber Stark, poniendo una cara la cual Pepper no toleraba. Y a pesar de que sabía que tal vez no saldría vivo después de esto, decidió preguntar. - ¿Olvidé algo?

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! - Ahora, las mejillas de Pepper habían adoptado el color de su cabello - ¿Qué es lo que oyes cuando hablamos por teléfono?

\- ¿En que momento hablamos por...?

\- ¡Tony!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Si quiera rescuerdas lo que te comenté ayer en la cena? - Por supuesto que el famoso Iron Man no lo sabía, pero decidió intentar, después de todo, ya había caído muy bajo.

\- ¿Subieron las acciones?

\- ¡Dios! - Exclamó Pepper, mirando hacia el cielo suplicando por ayuda - Eres imposible...

\- Ya dimelo, querida - Pidió Tony mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa - Tú lo dijiste, es imposible.

\- De acuerdo - Accedió Pepper, sin dejar su semblante serio - Ayer te comenté que hoy debíamos cuidar a Elena por un rato. Steve y Natasha están de aniversario y querían cenar solos... ¡Está a punto de llegar y tú ni siquiera te has bañado!

¿Es en serio? ¿Él y Pepper cuidando a una niña? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

\- ¿Es juego?, ¿Cuidar a la arañita?

\- No la llames así - Lo detuvo Pepper - Y no, no estoy jugando.

\- Pero somos malos con los niños, querida - La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes? Tengo sobrinos, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Una vez los fuiste a cuidar y tu hermana ni siquiera logró llegar al aeropuerto, ¿Recuerdas? - Pepper hizo una mueca de dolor tras esas feas imagenes en su cabeza, y luego de hacer una nota mental para no volver a tocar el tema, prosiguió.

\- Bueno, tienes razón... Por lo mismo, tú serás quien la cuide, querido, yo tengo una reunión con un inversionista en San Francisco, no creo que regrese muy temprano. - Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta para salir. Tony esperaba que aquello SI fuera una broma.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No bromees!

\- Salvaste al mundo, Tony, puedes cuidar a una niña de 7 años. - Dijo mientras abría la puerta - Y hablando de ello, ni siquiera un meteorito cayendo a la tierra hará que dejes a Elena sola.

Cuando la pelirroja terminó de hablar, salió de la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta subió las escaleras.

Tony dejó caer el destornillador que tenía en su mano y se peinó el cabello de forma nerviosa... ¿Qué hacer ahora? Sabía que era muy probable que al ver que estaba solo, Steve y Natasha se llevaran a Elena con ellos, pero también estaba el caso en que decidieran de un momento a otro poner toda su confianza en él (un grave error, claro está) y dejarla ahí. Si era la segunda opción, la verdad Tony no tenía pistas. Él era hijo único, los únicos niños con quien tenía contacto era con los enanitos que le regalaban dibujos de Iron Man... ¡Ni siquiera podía cuidar de sí mismo!

Aquella sería una larga velada.

•~•~•

Tony tomó una ducha más larga de lo acostumbrado, tiempo que dedicó a pensar que hacer con la Rogersita... Asumió que, siendo Elena una niña de 7 años, si le daba helado y le dejaba frente al televisor hasta que Capipaleta y la Araña llegaran, no habría problemas y él podría seguir con sus asuntos...

«¡Pero que genio veo ahí!» pensó mientras se miraba al espejo tras salir de la ducha. Aquella idea parecía acabar con sus problemas... Al menos, desde su punto de vista.

Minutos después de vestirse, sonó el timbre y H.O.L.I.D.A.Y le avisó que Steve, Natasha y Elena estaban en la puerta esperando. Se dió valor frente al espejo de su habitación antes de bajar y prosiguió a encontrarse con sus compañeros.

La puerta se abrió cuando estuvo abajo, y se encontró un adorable retrato compuesto por La Viuda Negra, El Capitán América y una pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules que estaba parada entre ambos héroes.

\- ¿Que tal, tortolitos? - Tony saludó a la pareja, abrazándolos a cada uno, pero le faltaba alguien.

El Hombre de Hierro miró hacía abajo, y se topó con los dulces ojos de la pequeña.

No sabía como hablarle a un niño, pero su padre dijo que siempre debía hablarle a las personas a los ojos. La única manera de hacer aquello en esa situación, era arrodillándose.

\- ¿Qué tal? - Dijo mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el piso.

\- Elena, saluda al tio Tony - Pidió amablemente Steve.

¿Tio Tony?, ¿En serio?

Elena extendió su mano y le miró a los ojos... Eso era nuevo. Él esperaba un abrazo o incluso nada.

Tony tomó la mano de la pequeña y la sacudió un poco, buscando hacerla reír, pero nada pasó.

Se levantó del suelo extrañado y se encontró a centímetros del serio semblante de La Viuda Negra.

\- ¿Por qué tan seria? Es tu aniversario, querida. Sonríe un poco.

\- Espero cuides bien a nuestra hija, Tony - Le espetó la pelirroja. - Volveremos en un par de horas.

\- Además necesita que la cuiden humanos, no una computadora. - Informó sarcástico el Capitán. Al parecer, Tony era muy predecible.

\- Por supuesto. - Respondió nervioso. Estaba claro que no saldría vivo si la niña llegaba a casa con un rasguño... Aquello sería muy difícil, hasta que segundos después recordó la mejor excusa que tenía para ese momento: Pepper. - Mi esposa no está aquí. - Anunció con un erroneo derroche de confianza. - ¿Están seguros de que...?

\- Lo estamos. - Contestó Natasha con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro. - Algún día lo agradecerás, querido. - Tony le dio una mirada asesina, que a cualquier padre le quitaría la confianza, pero esta araña se traía algo entre manos. La Viuda lo ignoró y tras eso se agachó para abrazar a su hija. - Adios hermosa, pórtate bien. - Besó la frente de la pequeña y luego volvió a enderezarse. Steve hizo lo mismo con Elena.

\- Bien. - Dijo Natasha - Volveremos a las 11. Por lo general, Elena no da problemas y ella trae lo que necesita para divertirse, con que te quedes con ella y le des de cenar será más que suficiente. Nos vemos.

Y tras una última despedida, los héroes se fueron y dejaron a Elena en la puerta con Tony.

La niña miraba el lugar con asombro, y no le faltaban razones, la mansión que Tony había reconstruido en Malibú era mucho mejor y más grande que la que alguna vez tuvo. Él se había alejado de Nueva York y el gobierno hacia ya 8 años, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, pues Los Ángeles era un lugar mucho más tranquilo y soleado, y ya no necesitaba que los estúpidos senadores le dijeran que hacer... Ya habían vencido la mayor amenaza... Ya todo estaba bien.

Por ello, un par de familias le siguieron hasta Los Ángeles; Clint, su esposa y sus hijos, y Steve y Natasha con un pequeño bebé formándose en el vientre de ella, un milagro que sucedió gracias a Tony y Cho.

Desde aquel tiempo todo era más fácil, el estrés habia disminuído para todos y el sol definitivamente les sentaba bien a Rogers y Romanoff, a quienes no podía dejar de maldecir en aquel momento.

Tony y Elena seguían en la puerta, pues éste, a pesar de ser un galán y una estrella en cada entrevista, no sabía como hacerle una simple pregunta a una niña.

\- Y bueno... - Habló Tony con un deje de nervios - ¿Entramos? - Elena asintió mirando hacia el frente y, sin más, caminó hacia la sala seguida de su tío.

La pequeña se quedó mirando el espléndido panorama que había tras los ventanales; el gigantesco pacífico se extendía hasta el horizonte y una colorida puesta de sol hacían de aquel paisaje una verdadera obra de arte.

Tony analizó la vista por un rato, hasta que una vocecita poco audible lo devolvió al mundo; Elena quería decirle algo y él no había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Quizo saber el Hombre de Hierro.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?.

\- C-claro. - Respondió el hombre aún un poco anonadado. - ¿Quieres ver la televisión?

\- No, muchas gracias. Traje un libro. - Informó la pequeña, haciendo sonreír a su tío. Tenía mejores modales que miles de políticos con los que Tony había tratado. Era tenebroso, pero encantador y muy dulce a la vez.

Obviamente, a Tony le pareció extraño el que ella escogiera leer sobre ballenas a ver caricaturas, pero luego de recordar quienes eran sus padres, le parecía algo normal que prefiriera la lectura a la basura de la televisión y que hablara como diplomática.

\- Bueno... Creo que me has dado una buena idea de diversión.

Tony no quería perderla de vista (En realidad, no quería el puño del Capitán aplastando su nariz), y a pesar de que él sí disfrutaba de la lectura, hacía tiempo que no se sumergía en el mundo de los libros. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, decidió tomar un libro de Pepper que estaba sobre la mesa de cafe y analizarlo de forma superflua, para poder estar cerca de la niña sin molestarla.

Pasó el tiempo y lo cierto es que no era un libro agradable, tantos números y cosas sobre cifras solo lograron aburrirle, por lo que luego de unos 20 minutos levantó la vista del libro y observó a la pequeña, quien parecía tener un pensamiento muy distinto al de Tony respecto a su libro de cetáceos; Elena parecía disfrutar del libro como si se tratara de un videojuego (Para Tony, eso era lo que disfrutaba un chico normal) y no parecía querer desprender la vista de él, hasta que sintió que su tío la estaba mirando.

Ella levantó la vista del libro y tímidamente le devolvió la mirada, con una seriedad que le hacía recordar a sus padres.

\- Em... ¿Y qué tal el libro?

Elena trató de esconder el asombro que aquella pregunta le causó, pero no pudo. Eso le decía al superhéroe que por lo visto, a nadie de su entorno le interesaban mucho las ballenas.

\- Bueno... - Empezó la pequeña tímidamente - ¿Sabía que el corazón de una ballena azul es del tamaño de un Mini Cooper?

\- ¿De veras? Creo que tendrás que prestarme ese libro algún día, eso se oye fascinante.

Y Tony no mentía, además, la pequeña se soltó un poco más tras aquella pregunta, así que siguió preguntando hasta que sintió que sabía lo suficiente de ballenas y que Elena ya no parecía temer de él.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, silencio que fue interrumpido por la pequeña.

\- Tiene una espléndida casa, Tío Tony.

\- ¿En serio? - Entonces Tony tuvo una idea de que podrían hacer juntos sin que él se aburriera - ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

Elena asintió algo nerviosa, pero a fin de cuentas estaba sonriendo.

\- ¡Genial! Hay cosas muy interesantes que ver aquí...

•~•~•~•

\- ¿Por qué tantas armaduras? Creo que solo una podría acabar con una ciudad entera. - Elena miraba sus creaciones con curiosidad y un deje de miedo. Tony estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero para la niña no era cómodo estar rodeada de aquellos enormes seres de hierro.

\- Bueno... Todos necesitamos un pasatiempo. Las armaduras son para mi lo que para ti son las ballenas. - Respondió el hombre a otra de las tantas preguntas que Elena le había hecho durante su recorrido, de las cuales la mayoría tenían que ver con H.O.L.I.D.A.Y, quien, gracias a Dios, podía responder a voluntad.

Tony se volteó para ver que hacía Elena, y la encontró mirando una foto. En ella estaba el Capitán abrazando a un hombre más pequeño que él, pero que derrochaba mucho estilo... Nada más y nada menos que Howard Stark.

\- ¿Sabes que tu padre y el mío fueron cercanos? - Elena rió.

\- Siempre será desconcertante cantar el cumpleaños a mi padre, ¿Sabe?

Tony sonrió.

\- Puedo imaginarlo.

Ambos, hombre y niña, avanzaron algunos pasos hasta quedar frente al enorme ventanal que les brindaba una vista esplendida del ocaso que se imponía en el cielo. Era hechizante.

Tony no recordaba la última vez que se dedicó a mirar el cielo y a analizar el ocaso. Él era muy romántico, pero la empresa crecía cada día más y sus citas con Pepper consistían más que nada en cenar sobre una mesa llena de papeles mientras ella charlaba por teléfono.

Elena parecía contagiar un poco de su sensibilidad e inocencia al lugar, algo que Tony creía no necesitar hasta ese momento. Aquello se sentía muy bien.

\- ¿Y por qué se conocieron nuestros padres, Tío Tony?

\- Bueno... - Empezó Tony - Es una historia muy larga. Mejor te la cuento mientras caminamos por la playa.

•~•~•

Sus huellas en la arena humeda quedaban como el registro de aquella larga y cautivadora conversación, en la cual se compartían más que anécdotas y recuerdos. Sentimientos encontrados en el corazón y la mente de Tony surgían a cada paso que daba junto a la pequeña pelirroja, quien parecía disfrutar de la charla como si hace tiempo no hubiese tenido chances de diversión.

Elena era hija de dos de los más grandes héroes de la historia, algo que ni ella ni nadie iba a olvidar. Lo anterior la volvía el centro de atención fácilmente, probablemente atrayendo a personas no tan buenas, sin mencionar que, tras todo lo que vivieron, Steve y Natasha le proporcionaban mucha protección a su pequeña, a su milagro.

Tony sufría por eso de vez en cuando, pero como adulto no era algo tan difícil de manejar. No podía imaginar que tan difícil era aquello para Elena, quien además tenía el corazón más puro que cualquier persona que Tony conociera.

Ello le hacía admirar al Capitán y a la Araña mucho más de lo que ya los admiraba; criar de una forma tan espectacular a una niña después de todo lo que ambos habían vivido en el pasado era algo digno de reconocer, pues no cualquiera lograba lo que ellos con Elena.

\- ¿No se siente solo en una casa tan grande, Tío Tony?

Elena sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos al héroe con aquella pregunta... Una pregunta muy difícil de responder.

\- Mira, no negaré que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Pepper, pero su trabajo es muy demandante. Además, tengo a H.O.L.I.D.A.Y conmigo y mis armaduras, y sabes que ya no hay más peligros que nos acechen... Puedo vivir bien con eso. - Tras decir eso, dirigió su mirada a la pequeña, quien parecía no haberlo comprendido.

\- Está claro que tiene mucha seguridad - Afirmó Elena - Pero yo hablo de la compañía... Yo no creo poder vivir en un lugar tan grande y tan solitario, sin ánimos de ofender.

\- No te preocupes - Dijo Tony - Pero creo que es cosa de costumbre, ¿sabes?. Toda mi vida ha sido igual, por lo que ya no me afecta desde hace años.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por sobre la arena mojada hasta llegar a donde el agua frenaba su avance y volvía al enorme mar azul.

\- ¿Cree que está bien acostumbrarse a esas cosas? - Volvió a preguntar la pequeña mientras agitaba el agua con su pie.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A que tal vez hay cosas mucho mejores que aún no conoce, pero que si se diera el tiempo de conocer harían de su vida algo mucho mejor - Aclaró la pequeña. - Piénselo... Algo me dice que nunca da paseos por este lugar, a pesar de ser muy divertido y muy relajante, porque se dice a sí mismo que esto no es para usted y decide seguir haciendo algo que realmente ya no necesita hacer...

Tony rió.

\- ¿Qué es gracioso? - Quizo saber la niña.

\- Nada - Respondió Tony, mintiendo - ¿Tienes calor?

\- ¿Por qué...?

Elena se vió interrumpida por una ola de agua provocada por su tío Tony, la cual no tenía un buen sabor y estaba bastante fría.

Tony rió ante la estupefacción que aquella salpicada le había producido a la pequeña, pero al ver que esta le daba la espalda con un pequeño puchero en sus labios y con el ceño fruncido, dejó de reírse.

\- Lo lamento - Se disculpó, preocupado de no haber hecho que la niña lo odiase por siempre - Solo estaba...

El hombre sintió el liquido salado colarse entre sus palabras mientras oía la dulce carcajada de la pelirroja.

Se vió empapado de pies a cabeza, y Elena no se detuvo, pues siguió arrojándole fría agua hasta que pareció quedar más mojado que ella.

\- Eres mala, ¿Sabes?

\- Usted empezó. - Dejó claro la niña, quien al ser lógica se parecía a su madre.

Y así, el sol fue escondiéndose en pacífico mientras el héroe y la niña gozaban de la euforia que podían brindarse el uno al otro.

Para él, la simple presencia de Elena podía abrir la puerta de un mundo diferente y desconocido en todos los sentidos, pero no había mejor sensación que estar sumergido dentro de él. Tony sentía rebozar de alegría, y era muy extraño que algo tan sencillo como una guerra de agua le hiciera sentir así de feliz... Toda aquella inocencia, imaginación y pureza transmitida por la pequeña le dieron una de las mejores tardes de su vida, y eso que él sí podía jactarse de pasar buenos momentos con gente importantísima como reyes, reinas y magnates, pero nada de lo anterior se comparaba a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Tony realmente necesitaba eso en su vida, pero no sabía cómo podría lograrlo.

•~•~•

Elena estaba atónita. No podía creer lo que salía de la boca de su tío Tony.

\- ... Y así fue como construí mi primera armadura.

\- Usted de verdad es un genio. - Reconoció la pequeña después de darle una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

Tony rió y le echó un vistazo a la hora. Aún faltaba un poco para que Natasha y Steve hicieran su aparición, pero como el hombre los conocía, no descartaba la idea de que decidieran volver antes para asegurarse de que su hija no estuviera muerta.

El hombre de hierro se levantó y recogió la evidencia de las hamburguesas. Sabía que Natasha no estaría feliz al descubrir que su hija había probado las deliciosas pero venenosas invenciones de McDonald's.

Quizás Tony debió ordenar algo más saludable, pero cuando Elena le comentó que jamás había probado el cuarto de libra casi sufre de un infarto, y no era correcto dejar que se fuera sin antes probarlo.

\- Debes prometer que no dirás nada a tus padres, en especial a tu madre.

\- ¿Por qué le atemoriza tanto mi mamá? - Quizo saber la niña tras limpiarse la salsa de los dedos con una servilleta.

\- Bueno... Trabajamos juntos en el pasado. Digamos que manejaba muy bien a los humanos... Y a los aliens... - Respondió Tony con un deje de miedo al final de la frase.

\- Papá y mamá nunca hablan de lo que ocurrió en el pasado. - Comentó la pequeña en tono melancólico. - A veces, me gustaría oír de ellos por qué son tan admirados. Creo que los niños exageran un poco cuando me cuentan las historias...

\- No es tan difícil deducir por qué no te cuentan nuestro pasado. No es algo que en lo personal me guste recordar.

\- Pero debe ser gratificante el tener el título de salvador de universo...

\- ¿Ese no es Jesús? - Dijo Tony, intentando bromear con algo que Elena no parecía entender.

\- Como sea. No le digas a tu padre que dije eso. - Elena se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Tony le guiñó un ojo y procedió a aclarar las dudas de la niña. - Nuestro pasado no fue un camino de rosas. Con tus padres salvamos el universo, pero perdimos muchas cosas que no podremos recuperar...

Elena pareció comprender, pero como la niña de 7 años que era, las preguntas aún no habían terminado.

\- Y digame, ¿Preferiría seguir teniendo lo que perdió antes que salvar el mundo?

\- Claro que no.

Tony solo era directo para responder preguntas sobre sus armaduras, joyas o algún auto, pero cuando se trataba de cosas realmente profundas, solía titubear bastante. Para sorpresa de ambos, el héroe parecía tan seguro de su respuesta, que si apostara su vida ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, entonces la muerte natural en su cama a los 100 años estaba garantizada.

\- ¿Nada de nada? - Quizo saber la niña, aún muy sorprendida.

\- Nada de nada - Aclaró él, sin perder ni una pizca de seguridad.

\- Pero ¿Qué hay de sus padres o de los amigos que perdió?, ¿Que hay de toda esa gente inocente?.

\- Siempre vamos a lamentarlo, de eso también estoy seguro, pero todo aquel que quiera un mundo mejor sabe que va a haber que sacrificar muchas cosas... Inclusive la misma vida. Gracias eso, ahora puedo contarte como construí mi armadura, pues si no fuera por mis padres, o cada sacrificio que cada ser bueno de la tierra haya hecho, hoy no habría nada que salvar. ¿Comprendes?...

Pero a pesar de aquella explicación tan bien formada, la cara de la niña no cambiaba, y Tony se sintió nervioso pues ya había jugado todas sus cartas con respecto al tema.

\- Solo una pregunta más. - Pidió la niña, seriamente.

«Gracias al cielo» pensó Tony.

\- Dispara.

\- Sé que salvar al mundo es algo suficiente pero ¿Qué es lo que más agradece de ello?

\- ¿Por qué no te dedicas a las comunicaciones? Tienes más material que cualquier charlatán dando las noticias. - Elena rió, pero continuó expectante a la respuesta de su tío. - Bueno, todo ese embrollo trajo a Pepper a mi lado, lo cual siempre voy a agradecer...

\- Sí - Interrumpió la niña - Tía Pepper es linda.

\- ¡Tú lo dijiste! Pepper le hace bien a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - Quizo saber la niña.

\- El salvar al mundo me dió amigos... Creo que antes de Los Vengadores, nunca tuve un amigo real además de Happy. Además, todo esto unió a tus padres, algo que realmente nadie esperaba.

\- ¿Y eso le gusta por qué...?

Tony rió. Analizando bien sus palabras, lo anterior sí había sonado un poco raro.

\- Porque eso nos llevó a tí. - Respondió Tony, dejando a una Elena mucho más atónita que cuando escuchó la historia del primer traje.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? - Aquellos ojos azules brillaban como nunca, algo que solo la felicidad y el asombro podían lograr.

\- ¡Claro! Si no estuvieras aquí, jamás habría descubierto que las ballenas no son peces, o que los paseos es la playa pueden llegar a ser más que arena molesta y una brisa pegajosa.

Héroe y niña compartieron una gran sonrisa, en la cual se agradecían con el alma aquella tarde el uno al otro, pues le demostró a Tony que la inteligencia no tiene nada que ver con saber de física nuclear, y a Elena que no debía juzgar apariencias, ya que aquel hombre que ella veía como un narcisista en realidad no lo era... Quizás solo un poco.

•~•~•

El tiempo pasó tan rápido, que ni Tony ni Elena podían creer que los padres de la niña estuvieran fuera de la mansión esperando por su hija.

Tony se sentía incómodo sabiendo que aquella genial experiencia con la pequeña ya se había terminado, pero se alegraba al recordar como todos esos análisis, anécdotas y esas preguntas interminables habían sacado algo mejor de él esa tarde y le habían echo darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

Sonriendo, abrió la puerta y vio a ambos héroes, los cuales traían una expresión muy diferente a la suya.

\- ¿Donde está Elena? - Quizo saber Natasha, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y con los ojos muy abiertos, queriendo atemorizar al héroe. En el pasado lo hubiera logrado, pero Tony se sentía demasiado bien para eso.

\- ¡Aquí estoy, mami! - Anunció la niña mientras corría a los brazos de sus padres con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué tal la pasaste con el Tío Tony? - Pregunto Steve mientras levantaba a su hija.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Espero vuelvan a salir pronto, así puedo venir a verlo!

Lo anterior sacó pequeñas carcajadas de los tres adultos, más por asombro que por otra cosa.

\- Bueno, tendremos que saber la opinión de él primero. - Aclaró Natasha.

\- Cuenta con ello, querida.

\- ¡Estupendo! - Celebró la pequeña. Elena pidió a su padre que la bajara y se acercó a Tony, quien se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura, sin dejar de mirarla, divertido. - Adiós, tío Tony. Gracias por todo, especialmente por dejarme hablar de ballenas. - Y tras decir eso, abrazó al hombre, dejando a los tres adultos bastante sorprendidos, especialmente al que estaba abrazando.

\- Bueno - Empezó el Hombre de Hiero, un poco tímido para sopresa de sus amigos - Gracias a ti por hablarme de ellas.

Elena le regaló una radiante sonrisa y volvió al lado de sus padres. Tony se puso de pie y volvió a posicionarse frente a los dos héroes.

\- Gracias Stark, en serio. - Steve le tendió la mano tras esas palabras. Tony, con gusto, la estrechó, a pesar del dolor físico que aquello conllevaba.

Steve tomó la mano de su pequeña y ambos caminaron fuera del pórtico hacia el auto del Capitán. Tony les vió alejarse, pero esa imagen no le hizo ningún bien, pues despertó algo en él, un deseo de querer algo... Un deseo de querer verse así mismo tomando la mano de su propio pequeño, guiandole a través de la calle y de la vida.

Tony recién empezó a entender las palabras que dijo Natasha cuando dejó a Elena en su casa.

Acababa de descubrir el como jamás dejar ir la inocencia y el amor de su casa.

\- Yo... Te lo agradezco. - Dijo el héroe, con un nudo en la garganta que desapareció tras decir eso. Natasha le sonrió.

\- Te lo dije. - Y tras abrazar al hombre, siguió a su esposo y a su pequeña a su auto.

•~•~•

\- ¿Qué tal te fue?

La atención de Tony fue captada completamente, igual que siempre, por la dulce voz de su esposa, quién se adentraba en la habitación principal con aquella elegancia que la caracterizaba. Nada comparado con él.

\- Increíble. - Confesó el héroe mientras se ponía de pie para besar a su mujer.

\- Me imaginé que todo iba bien cuando no recibí ningún texto queriendo saber cómo había llegado a San Francisco. - Tony quedó helado. Cruzó los dedos para que eso no significara una pelea.

\- Cielo...

\- ¡Estoy bromeando! - Le detuvo Pepper. - ¿Qué tal Elena? ¿No murió?

\- Resulta que soy muy bueno con los niños, querida. - Espetó Tony. Tomó la mano de su esposa y la guió al sofa, pues sabía que necesitaba sentarse.

\- No lo dudo, querido. - Pepper le dió un sonoro beso a Tony, y tras eso, éste se le quedó viendo, analizando cada detalle de su rostro. - ¿Qué estás buscando en mi cara?

\- ¿Crees que nuestro hijo herede tu nariz? La verdad, no me gustaría que tuviera la mía...

\- ¿De que...?

\- En realidad - La detuvo el héroe - Espero que herede todo lo que hay en tu rostro. Lo amaré aunque saque mi fea nariz, pero una mini Pepper es algo que ambos necesitamos. - Explicó Tony, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero para Pepper no lo era.

\- ¿Con esto me estás diciendo que quieres tener un bebé? - Quizo aclarar la pelirroja, aún un poco confundida.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Y lo haremos! - El héroe besó a su esposa como nunca, con la seria intención de empezar algo, pero las manos de su esposa fueron las que ahora se interpusieron en su camino.

\- ¿Acaso te importa saber si yo quiero? - Pepper tenía una expresión severa en el rostro. Aún así, estaba interfiriendo con los planes de Tony, y este solo quería respuestas claras y concisas en aquel momento.

\- ¿Tú quieres? - Preguntó éste, sin mucha paciencia.

La pelirroja miró al techo, como siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba meditar algo, y cuando Tony empezó a perder la esperanza, ésta volvió sus brillantes y hermosos ojos hacia los suyos otra vez, exclamando, con un tono muy pocas veces usado:

\- ¡Claro! ¡Ya era hora!

Y dicho eso, Pepper volvió a besar a Tony, ambos sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás para aquella decisión, pero eso era lo que precisamente la hacía una decisión correcta.

•~•~•

**_N/A: ¡Hey! Realmente espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que hace años que no escribo algo tan largo, por lo que pido perdón por cada error cometido._**

**_Ojalá haya sido de su agrado esta pequeña historia, y que leerla les haya brindado un momento agradable._**

**_¡NOS VEMOS!_**


End file.
